Study Break
by Elphie Bubble
Summary: What would life be with all work and no play? Galinda and Elphie take an itsy-bitsy break from chemistry. Gelphie Oneshot


So, after a VERY long hiatus from fanfiction, I have returned! Didya miss me? :)

Dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wicked or any related media, blah, blah, blah.

--

"Now, come on, Galinda! Finding the limiting reactant isn't _that_ difficult," Elphaba coached.

"Hmm?" Galinda asked, distracted.

"Galinda. Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am, Elphie! You were saying how you multiply the one thing by that other one and then you...um..." Galinda trailed off sheepishly.

"That's what I thought. Why are you so distracted today?" Elphaba asked, "I know you hate chemistry, but we've been working on this one page all morning!"

Galinda would have loved to explain exactly why she was distracted, but she didn't know how to put what she was feeling into words without sounding corny. She was in love, she couldn't stop thinking about her girlfriend, and it didn't help that she was sitting close enough to smell the intoxicating scent of her hair. Besides, the longer she refused to grasp the limiting reactant concept, the longer she was guaranteed that Elphaba would stay with her instead of running off to the library. They had only been a couple for three days. Things were still awkward.

Galinda realized that her girlfriend had stopped speaking. She looked up to an Elphaba whose patience was nearly worn out.

"If you won't at least _try_ to concentrate, Galinda Upland, I am so going back to the librar--" Elphaba was cut off by pink lips suddenly finding her green ones. Galinda discreetly closed the chemistry book while her roommate's eyes were closed and slid it into the trash can. The resulting bang made Elphaba start and she quickly stood up, ending the kiss.

"If you thought you could distract me that easily..." she grumbled while fishing the book out of the trash can and flicking a banana peel off the corner. "No wonder you're failing this class..."

When she turned back around to take her seat at the desk, Galinda was no longer wearing the top of her dress. She had very quickly and skillfully unbuttoned the bodice and laid it on top of the desk.

"Whoa," Elphaba squeaked, her eyes on the cleavage poking from under Galinda's corset.

Meanwhile, Galinda sat still, smiling smugly.

This time it was Elphaba who crushed her lips against her girlfriends'. Her hands found Galinda's waist, while Galinda stood, knotting her fingers in Elphaba's hair. Blindly, Elphaba tried to guide Galinda over to her bed without breaking the kiss, but they hadn't gone more than a couple of steps before their feet got entangled. Elphaba went down, flailing backwards, and Galinda followed with a marvelous face plant and they ended up in a heap on the rug in the center of the dorm room.

For a moment Elphaba feared that Galinda was hurt, but when she raised her face from the carpet, she was grinning hugely. Elphaba grinned back, and helped pull Galinda up into a sitting position. The two could hardly breathe for giggling, or at least, they could hardly breathe for giggling until Elphaba noticed that the fall had caused Galinda's corset to be tugged down another couple of inches. She decided it was time to pick up where she had left off, and pushed Galinda back down to the rug and started kissing her throat and unlacing her corset.

Suddenly the door opened and Milla walked in. She took one look at the surprised couple and threw her manicured hands in front of her eyes. "EWWW!" she squealed while Galinda and Elphaba suppressed their laughter, "If you're going to be doing stuff like that, you should at least put up a sign or lock the door or something!" She hurried from the room, slamming the door behind her. Elphaba took one look at Galinda and they both began to giggle again.

"Hang on a minute, my sweet," Elphaba said, getting to her feet and rummaging through her desk drawer.

"What are you doing?" pouted a very hot Galinda.

"You'll see!"

Five minutes later, Elphaba came over with a piece of notebook paper for Galinda to inspect. On it was written 'Go away, I'm screwing my girlfriend. Much love, Elphaba Thropp.' She hurried outside to tape it to the door and then came back in, an evil grin on her face.

"Now it's time to make it true."


End file.
